We thaught we were prepared for anything apparently not
by vangian13
Summary: Since I'm busy with other fanfiction I am posting this oneshot of a story Idea. Nick and Judy are anxious to know what their kits will be, they certainly werent expecting this.


**Nick and judy knew they would be prepared for anything… or not.**

 **I plan to fix spelling errors later.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Nick and Judy were sitting together on a rather large stool. It was obviously meant for bigger animals. Nick looked at his bunny mate ,she was nervous. he smiled comfortingly and put a paw in her inflated stomach.

"Don't worry fluff, no mater what the children look like, they will be beautiful, you know that." Nick said comfortingly. Judy loked up at her husband and smiled.

"I know, I'm just nervus. What if one of them has a fox ear on one side and a rabbits on the other? What iff they cand walk properly because of a tail-foot type ratio? what if-" Nick stopped Judy's worrying with a kiss on the lips.

"Stop overthinking things, our children will be healthy, happy, and iif they are hybrids they will gain our best qualities, your ears, my tail and nose, the issue i am thinking of is fur and eye color. and thats not as big a deal. if anything, having both our eyes will make them even more specal." Nick told Judy. getting a chuckle out of the last comment.

"Mr. and Mrs. wilde" a beaver called from the reseptionist desk. Nick helped judy get down from their spot on the chair and into the doctor's office. a female giraffe walked in, ducking as she did so.

"i'm Doctor Gurello, but call me spots." The doctor said as she walked over to her patient.

"Thank you for seeing us spots, we are just curious how many children we will be having, and what they might look like." Nick explained.

"Dont worry Mr. Wilde, you will find out soon enough." the doctor said as she prepared equipment. after everything was set up, Nick and Judy looked at the screen and saw not one, not three, not even five, but six different babies in the bubble!

"Well, from the looks of it two of your children, the pair sharing a fetus are identicle twin foxes! the one at the top and the one at the bottom appear to be rabbits, Congradulations!" the doctor said, who for some reason, started to sweat a little.

"What about the other two?" Nick asked. streatching the a at the beggining.

"Well, I dont know how to put this, they seem to be mainly fox like in their bodies, but they have pointy, rabbit like ears, but the real issue is with their tails." the Doctor said, sounding nervous with a tinge of exitement and whit might have been fear.

"what about their tails?" Judy asked, looking nervous.

"There are nine of them… on both hybrids." Spots said.

The room was eerie silent.

* * *

"Nine tails? NINE TAILS!?" Stuart shouted from the phone. He was not exactly peachy about having a fox as a son in law. But hearing that two of his grand children were going to be 'freakshows' as he so kindly put it was the last straw. His fears had come true. At least, thats what Nick thought as he and Judy hung up the phone.

"Dont worry Nick, He is just shocked. you remember our reactions." Judy said Nick let out a breath he was holding in as he thought about it. Yeah, judy was right, stue would love his grandchildren, even if they were abnormal.

* * *

"Push Judy, this is the last one!" Nick said as the sixth child of Nick and Judy was brought into the world. Judy was right about Stuart, in fact, he became rather jumpy, he told them about an article he found online, it said that the nine tailed fox, or Kyuubi no Kitsune, was considered a dietie in many eastern countries. After hearing about this, Nick and judy decided they would take their children east when they were older. Anyways, their last child, a bunny, was cleaned and put with the rest of the litter.

The identical twin foxes were female and sandy in color, similar to their grandmother acording to Nick, and had emerald eyes. The first bunny was gray like his mother, while the second one was red, like their mother, both of them had amethist eyes.

Now for the speceal cases, they were the unusual ones. The first one born had red fur like his father and, for some reason, had black markings surunding his eyes that went all the way up and in his long ears and down hus twitchng muzzle, what suprised Nick and Judy though were the kit's crimson red ruby eyes with cat-like slits in them.

However, it was their other nine tailed kit that threw them off guard. His fur was yellow, so yellow it practically glew, he also had the same markings on his eyes that his brother had, however, he also had a streak of black fur that went down his spine with several lines that seemed to point out the area of the rib cage. Two of those lines extended and ment down his arms and legs. finally at the tail bone, the line split in nine different directions, one for each tail. On his shoulders, thighs, andd abdomen were circles that had more black lines going towards the ends of his arms and feet. Finally, the child opened his eyes to reveal cerculean blue orbs staring up at them, not slitted like his brother's though.

"So what should we name them Nick?" judy asked.

"... How about Vivienne and vixie for the twins, as for the bunnies, how about felix for the boy and Claire for the girl?" Nick suggested.

"I like them, but what about our two speceal boys?" Judy, asked. Nick thaught for a while 'till his sgnature smirk formed on his lips.

"Naruto and Kurama." Nick suggested pointing at the yellow kit, Naruto, and then the red kit, Kurama.

* * *

By the end of the week, Nick and Judy took their precious kits home. Ever since the Night Howler case they got a large bonus and, later, used the money to move into the dense forest district, where they raised their children. The twins grew to be beautyful heart breakers that were very popular and were great actors, and since twin actors were rare as it was, both also gained beautyful voices after puberty making them great singers as well. there was even talk of them being the next music stars. Felix definatly got the most brains out of the group. he was a grade A student who became one Of Zootopia's best and brightest, he was also very clever and even helped the ZPD's detective agency once in catching a rather slippery weasel. Clair was definatly the athlete of the family, being the captain of the girls swimming team and the BOYS soccer (or football in other places) team. she definatly got her mother's strength.

As for naruto and Kurama, well, Naruto certainly inherited his mothers strong will power, in fact, his even surpassed hers. His dream was to become head of the ZPD. He was always declairing that he will become head of the ZPD. many put him down for it, saying he was a freak show and some messed up halfbreed could never do anything good. he never let their words get to them though.

Unfortunatly, Kurama's will was not as strong.

People always called him names and had once even called him a demon. It was not until he met a beautiful blue tigress with two tails that his life began to change for the better. he started to study more and soon became a B grade student.

The diverse family led a difficult and unusual life. But it was an edventure of a lifetime for Judy and Nick.

* * *

 **And Done, so this I think would make a good story if anyone wants to use it. but I am busy with a different long term story to make this one. If anybody wants to make this story long term, I would like to thank you, and if possible, use certain elements I used in the story. such as Naruto and Kurama being siblings and Kurama crushing on Matatabi. Also, some elements I did not write but I think could be entertaining, such as Hinata being a rabbit with an indigo coat and lavender eyes, Sasuke and Itachi are felines whose parents were murdered by an unknown assailent, or it turns out to have been Itachi and he leaves, joining a certain terrorist group, as well as other Naruto characters living in the Zootopian world as various animals. These are just ideas and you dont have to use them, but I would like to see them if possible. Thank you for taking the time to read this One-shot.**


End file.
